


Moment, w którym zrozumiał

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Don't Call Me Shurley" episode, Gen, SEZON 11, Supernatural - Freeform, s11e20, spoilery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One of these days<br/>It won't be long<br/>You'll call my name<br/>And I'll be gone"</p><p>Zaśpiewał Bóg. I rozumiał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment, w którym zrozumiał

Rzewne łzy, rzecz najbardziej ludzka, spływały z policzków Metatrona, zdawać by się mogło, bez ustanku.

\- Jesteś tchórzem - powiedział samemu Bogu prosto w twarz ledwie parę godzin wcześniej.

I owszem, jedynie za takiego go uważał. Cóż innego mógłby sądzić? Pieprzony Stwórca zniknął. Zostawił ich na tak długi czas, uciekał od tego, nad czym powinien sprawować pieczę, ponieść cholerną odpowiedzialność; zniknął, by potem w pewnym momencie ujawnić się właśnie jemu. Metatronowi. Dawniej skryba boży, teraz najzwyczajniejszy człowiek, pozbawiony własnej łaski. To on musiał słuchać tego, jak Bóg - czy też, jak to wolał siebie nazywać, Chuck - mówi o najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na świecie.

Miejscu, w którym Amara go nie sięgnie, w którym nikt go nie znajdzie. Ukrywał się. Niczym cholerny tchórz. Sytuacja nie mogłaby być prostsza.

Teraz zaś łzy bezgłośnie spływały z jego policzków, wsiąkając w kartkę papieru w jego drżących dłoniach. Kolejne strony autobiografii Tego Jedynego. Strony, których treść doprowadziła go do stanu, który wcześniej nie był mu znany, któremu towarzyszyło wstrząsające całą jego duszą wzruszenie. Płakał, w tle nie przestając słyszeć dźwięków gitary i śpiewu. Uniósł wzrok, czując, jak jego serce wali coraz głośniej i szybciej w piersi. Zrozumiał.

"If I had wings like Noah's dove  
I'd fly the river to the one I love  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well"

Bóg w ciele Chucka wyglądał tak pięknie i spokojnie. Jego oczy przymknięte, palce gładko sunące po strunach gitary. Wspaniały, męski głos wypełniał nie tylko puste pomieszczenie, ale i całe serce Metatrona. Tylko oni dwaj. Wiedział.

Wiedział, że Bóg zrozumiał.

Zrozumiał, że dalsze ignorowanie wszystkiego, co stworzył, całej ludzkości, tego, co działo się na ziemiach, które tak bardzo kochał, było jedną z gorszych rzeczy, jakie mógł uczynić.

"One of these days  
And it won't be long  
You gonna call my name  
And I'll be far gone"

Wraz z ostatnimi słowami piosenki jego przepełniony delikatnością i niewzruszonym spokojem wzrok padł na Metatrona; kącik ust drgnął lekko do góry, na jeden tylko moment. W kolejnej sekundzie człowiek poczuł, jak jego pierś unosi się, a niespodziewane światło rozpiera od środka. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy jego anielska łaska powróciła na miejsce, a skrzydła ponownie rozwinęły się. Nie mógł oderwać spojrzenia od pozornie tak zwyczajnego obrazu - nie inaczej stwierdziłby każdy człowiek. Mężczyzna grający na gitarze, o przejrzystym głosie i jeszcze jaśniejszych oczach. Niewiele więcej.

To Metatron był tym, który jako jedyny w tamtej chwili mógł ujrzeć właśnie Jego w całej swojej okazałości. Szczerego i jaśniejszego niż kiedykolwiek.

Nie mógł powstrzymać najczystszego odzwierciedlenia miłości i wdzięczności we własnych oczach, które pierwszy raz od potwornie długiego czasu ujrzały to, za czym tak tęskniły. Najpiękniejsze i największe ze świateł, którego sam widok wypełniał wnętrze anioła błogim ciepłem i sprawiał, że z oczu nie przestawały płynąć łzy. Jedyna myśl - "to zbyt piękne" - zalała jego przyćmiony umysł.

"Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well"

Zaśpiewał Bóg. I rozumiał.

Nadszedł czas na jego powrót.


End file.
